


how do i love thee? i don't

by pennem



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Fluff, No Slash, im soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennem/pseuds/pennem
Summary: Bite sized drabbles with Noel and Liam. Mainly set in the 90's.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	how do i love thee? i don't

“Someone better be dying or already dead.” Liam snaps as he pulls the door open to see Noel standing there with his guitar. His brother blinks at him.

“Huh?”

“It’s four in the fucking morning.”

“Oh.” Noel blinks at him again, like he just hadn’t _realized_. He reeks of weed and booze, eyes tired but wide with excitement. “Whatever. You’ve woken me up at stupider times. I have a song.”

“You daft cunt. Piss off.” Liam snaps shortly, but he’s too sleepy and slow to stop Noel from shouldering past him into his hotel room. “Oy, where the _fuck_ -“

“You have to listen to this one, man, I really outdone myself.”

“You woke me up for a _song_? You fucker-“

“Would you stop being such a princess?” Noel settles down on the chair in the corner. “I coulda played you the bloody thing by now.”

“I’m going to knock your teeth out if you don’t get out and let me fucking sleep. _You’re_ the one who’s gonna be banging on my door in a few hours telling me to get my arse out of bed, you dick.”

Noel doesn’t even seem to be listening anymore, intently looking at the paper he’s fished out of his pocket and balanced on his knee, fingers hovering over chord changes as he mouths some words. He looks up at Liam expectantly after a second.

“Right, you ready to hear it?”

Liam raises his eyes to the heavens and sighs, and flops down on the bed in front of his brother in defeat.

“I hate you. Go on then.”

* * *

Liam's passionately arguing with Noel when they burst through the door onto the landing stairs, and he turns around too late and slips, sliding down the steps on his arse.

There’s not that many steps, and it’s undignified more than anything, but he does a weird twisty turn at the end and ends up face first on the floor, breath knocked out of him and what he knows is going to be some wicked bruising.

Noel’s pissing himself laughing when he makes his way down to him.

“You alright?” He wheezes out in between laughing, eyes mildly concerned but still dancing with mirth.

Liam, in between trying to breathe, kicks him in the balls hard enough that he sees the moment Noel’s soul actually leaves his body, and then he’s right on the floor next to him, swearing bloody murder.

They weakly slap out at each other then, both in too much pain to do much worse than that, and then just lie there. Alan finds the two of them groaning at the bottom of the stairs and rolls his eyes and leaves them to it.

* * *

Noel’s on the floor of a relatively clean bathroom for once, can feel the thump of the music blaring from outside as the party rages on, and has his eyes closed and head tipped back as he feels the coke kick in. It’s prime stuff he’d had to coax Bonehead into giving him, and he's thoroughly enjoying it sinking into his system.

The door kicks in and he groans as he recognizes the footsteps, and then Liam’s bursting into the stall and puking his guts out.

“Jesus. _Fucking_ -“ He seethes. Why hadn’t he locked the door? “There’s more than one goddamn stall in here.”

Liam keeps retching, gives him a two finger salute and Noel twitches at the smell that seeps into his nose.

“Oh, that’s fucking rank.” He almost gags, tries to edge past his brother, but the stall is so small they’re all but wedged in, Liam firmly planted over his legs.

Liam coughs, and turns to look his way, and Noel catches the trace of vomit on his lips and gags for real, the coke making him hypersensitive.

“Get the fuck off o' me, you’re fucking-” Another gag, and he manages to kick Liam off and his brother half topples over. “-disgusting-“

“Oy stop it.” Liam snaps, barely catching himself and going green again. “You’re gonna make-“

There’s synchronized gagging, perfectly in time and Liam’s _laughing_ , the stupid bastard, as Noel finally manages to stumble out of the stall and barely makes it to the sink, both of them getting reacquainted with the contents of their stomachs.

* * *

Noel wakes up hot, and his mind sleepily registers that as weird for some reason before he remembers they’re in a bus in the states in the middle of the night in winter, so yes, that _is_ weird.

It’s pretty clear why the second he opens his eyes. Liam’s half lying on him, unashamedly on his chest, legs sprawled out into the aisle.

“Liam.” Noel pokes at him. “Oy, gerroff me.”

Liam grumbles, the disheveled hair under his chin twitching. “Shurrup and let me sleep.”

“I want to sleep too, you little fucker, without you squishing me with this giant head o’ yours.”

“Sssshhh.” A hand comes up to shush him and just smacks against his chin, but Noel’s too sleepy to move his arm and hit him back. “You’re comfy. Like a good pair o' tits.”

Noel snorts despite himself. It actually is really comfy. Liam always runs hot anyway and he’d been shivering trying to get some sleep before, the heating on the bus not able to keep up with the freezing temperatures outside.

“Cunt.” He mumbles, but he can tell Liam's already mostly asleep, and lets himself sink back in too.

* * *

It takes Noel a minute to register what his mother’s said as she closes the door behind him, midway through shrugging off his winter coat and still sniffling from the cold.

“Huh?”

“Liam’s just gotten in a few minutes ago. Didn’t dress for the cold, of course, went to dig around for something warm.” She hangs up his coat in the hall closet and turns to him with a content smile. “Why did you two not come together?”

Noel blinks, feeling like he’s five steps behind her. “Wait. _Liam’s_ here?”  
  
“Yes, he’s upstairs.”

Said brother comes barreling down the stairs then, like he’s seventeen and committed to making as much noise as possible, and not twenty five and still committed to make as much noise as possible.

They both blink at each other.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“ _Me_? What are _you_ doing here??” Noel shoots back, already annoyed. They’d talked yesterday, and he distinctly remembers Liam mentioning nothing about this. He’d been looking forward to a peaceful weekend in Manchester visiting his mam.

“I told mam I was going to visit!”

“So did I!”

They turn to her and their mam looks at them innocently, shrugs, and putters off to the kitchen. Noel resists the urge to bash his head into the nearest wall. No wonder the fans camped outside were acting crazier than usual.

He sighs, then takes a good look at his brother.

“Is that my fucking gear?” He demands, taking in the tracksuit that’s clearly too short on Liam.

“ _Language_ ” trails out from the kitchen, which they both ignore.

“No! This is mine, used to wear this all the time, me.”

“Yeah, when you used to steal it from me! It doesn’t even fit you!”

“Not my fault yer so pint sized.”  
  
“So it is mine, then?” Noel points a finger at him. “Take it off.”  
  
Liam sneers at him. “Not a chance.”

“Would you both like some tea?”

“Yes, please.” They both chorus.

“Take it off, you little fucker.”  
  
“You haven’t worn it in ages, you cunt, and I’m cold.”  
  
“I don’t care, you _dick_ , it’s still mine.”

“Language! Liam, do you still want sugar in yours?”

“Yes, please, Mam.”

Noel points a finger again, and Liam grins and holds out his hands in an unmistakable challenge, and Noel lunges, confident he can rip it off his brother and choke him with it before the tea is done. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no point to this other than to distract myself from real life things and to make myself not write depressing shit for once.


End file.
